Genie In A Bottle
by Yami Mariko
Summary: Rachel is in love with Tobias, but he's not so sure he feels the same. Will he come to his senses in time? Rachel/Tobias song-fic to "Genie In A Bottle."


Disclaimer - I do not own Animorphs, and I don't own the song "Genie In A Bottle" by Christina Aguilera. 

A/N - I found the lyrics for this song, so I decided to turn it into a song-fic. Tobias and Rachel's relationship appealed to me, so that's what I wrote about. Oh, this takes place before the final book.

****

I feel like I've been locked up tight

__

Tobias, in hawk form, is sitting alone on his branch. 

****

For a century of lonely nights

__

He is seen seated there for many nights, alone. 

****

Waiting for someone to release me

__

Finally, someone walks in his meadow.

****

You're lickin' your lips and blowing kisses my way

__

It's Rachel, and she gestures for him to come down. 

****

But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away

__

He begins to, but hesitates.

****

Baby, baby, baby

__

He again starts, but stops, confused.

Oh, oh, oh, oh (my body's saying let's go)

__

Now, he's flying toward Rachel's house.

****

Oh, oh, oh, oh (but my heart is saying no)

__

But he stops on the birdhouse, unsure of what to do.

If you want to be with me baby, there's a price to pay

__

Again, Rachel comes looking for Tobias.

****

I'm a genie in a bottle

__

This time, he hides. 

****

You gotta rub me the right way

__

She looks around, but gives up and leaves.

****

If you wanna be with me

__

He comes out after she's gone.

****

I can make your wish come true

__

He takes flight, and hovers over her house.

****

You gotta make a big impression

__

She's looking out her window, vainly looking for him.

****

Gotta like what you do 

__

He perches on her roof, and seems to be in deep thought.

The music's banging and the light's down low

__

Now, Rachel's coaxed him to a school dance.

****

Just one more dance and we're good to go

__

She's dancing with him, but he's watching the clock.

****

Waitin' for someone who needs me

__

Finally, he pulls away and runs out.

****

Hormones racing at the speed of light

__

She runs after him and grabs him. 

****

But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight

__

She tries to convince him to come back, but he shakes his head and continues running.

****

Baby, baby, baby

__

Again a hawk, he looks back at the dance, again in deep thought.

Oh, oh, oh, oh (my body's saying let's go)

__

Tobias is thinking about all the things Rachel has done for him.

****

Oh, oh, oh, oh (but my heart is saying no)

__

He seems to come to a decision, but again, hesitates.

If you wanna be with me

__

Now, they're in a fight.

****

Baby, there's a price to pay

__

Rachel slashes a guy about to shoot Tobias. 

****

I'm a genie in a bottle

__

In return, Tobias dive-bombs another about to slice Rachel.

****

You gotta rub me the right way

__

She catches his eye, and he can see the excitement radiating.

****

If you wanna be with me

__

And, something else.

****

I can make your wish come true

__

Tobias sees love burning in her eyes. 

****

Just come set me free, baby

__

Now very confused, he flees from battle.

****

And I'll be with you

__

Again, he thinks.

Oh, oh, oh, oh (my body's saying let's go)

__

The others come seeking an explanation for his flight.

****

Oh, oh, oh, oh (but my heart is saying no)

__

He ignores them until they go away.

If you wanna be with me

__

But Rachel remains, still wanting an answer.

****

Baby, there's a price to pay

__

He tries to ignore her, but it's wrenching his heart.

****

I'm a genie in a bottle

__

Hurt, Rachel begins to leave. 

****

You gotta rub me the right way

__

Tobias sadly watches her leaving. 

****

If you wanna be with me

__

For a long time more, he sits, thinking of what to do next.

****

I can make your wish come true

__

He's caught between going to apologize and ignoring Rachel.

****

You gotta make a big impression

__

Finally, he comes to a decision.

****

Gotta like what you do 

__

He takes flight, and flies toward Rachel's house. 

If you wanna be with me

__

He arrives at her bedroom window, but she's not there. 

****

Baby, there's a price to pay

__

He sits on the roof, and waits patiently.

****

I'm a genie in a bottle

__

That night, Rachel is sitting in her room.

****

You gotta rub me the right way

__

He comes and taps on the window. 

****

If you wanna be with me

__

She glares at him, and shuts the curtains.

****

I can make your wish come true

__

He despretely taps the window, but she ignores him.

****

Just come set me free, baby

__

He flies into the night, and returns in the morning with something for Rachel.

****

And I'll be with you

__

She opens her window to see a rose, and Tobias dozing on her birdhouse.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby

__

She smiles, and morphs to eagle. 

Come, come on and let me out

__

She wakes him up, and the two fly into the sunrise, finally happy.

A/N - You know, I thought this was pretty sweet. Anyway, this kind of song-fic, for me anyway, did well in the X-Men Evo section, so please review!!! Pretty please!!


End file.
